Work in Progress: Meanwhile
by MissRoseLee
Summary: Some short stories I've started to write about my OC Rosalie and the gang! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY! I AM IN THE PROCESS OF ENDING MY SECOND INSTALLMENT OF MY "Work in Progress" stories, I WOULD LIKE TO ALSO ADD SOME SHORT STORIES AS WELL.. WITH THAT BEING SAID, HERE YA GO. **

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" Margaret, the barmaid ran through the pub, running though the busy tables full of thugs and sailors. Fidget and the boys were sitting at the booth when she ran up to them "Boys have you seen Miss Rosalie? She-" and just like magic, Rosalie entered out of the secret entrance of the Rat Trap, clinging to Ratigan's arm.

"Oh Rosalie thank goodness you're here!" Margaret grabbed the sleeve of Rosalie's blue dress "Miss Kitty sprained her ankle backstage, doctors said that she's gonna be out for tonight's performance.."

Rosalie remained silent and Margaret continued "What I'm trying to say is.. we need you to sing in the show!"

"What? No! I cant!" Rosalie's eyes nearly fell out of her face they were so wide "I'm not as good as Miss Kitty! And I'm afraid I'll choke!" she continued to panic, fiddling with her fingers "And I don't look-"

"Nonsense! You are going to be perfect!" Margaret turned to the professor "Ratigan please talk some sense into her!"

Rosalie shook her head as Ratigan grabbed her hands "I-I can't James! I mean I love to sing, but I don't want to strut around the stage in those skimpy outfits!"

Margaret chimed in "Well.. they aren't that skimpy, just the leotard and the boa.." Rosalie looked at her with panic "I'm not making this any better am I?"

Ratigan smiled at her "Might as well give up Margaret.. Rosalie is not up to the task." Rosalie nodded "Exactly!"

Ratigan looked at the stage "It's quite obvious that Rosalie cannot simply perform.."

She continued to nod, then suddenly started to reconsider, listening to his wise words in the process. "..Yeah.."

"I mean, You shouldn't hire an amateur-" Ratigan added

Rosalie shot up "That's enough! I'm doing it!" she walked to the stage and muttered to herself, Margaret following behind her "I'll show him amateur."

In the next few minutes, the stagehand walked on stage "Attention! Tonight's performance that is usually played by the lovely Miss Kitty, will be played by Miss Rosalie.." the stagehand walked off and the crowd started to boo and murmur among themselves. Rosalie paced backstage "I can't do this."

Margaret smiled warmly "Of course you can.." she grabbed a flower "And if anyone as much as boo's you I will gladly escort them out myself.." she placed the small flower in Rosalie's hair. The piano started to play as the curtain's opened. Ratigan sat at the back table with the rest of the boys as she started to sing.

_If you got romance, on your mind _

_If you'd like to stroll hand in hand.._

_If you want to cuddle in the moonlight.._

The curtains opened to reveal Rosalie in a dark blue gown that slid off her bare shoulders. The audience remained completely silent and in awe of the new singer on stage. Ratigan was in shock at how the panicked girl in his arms suddenly became an elegant swan before his eyes.

_If you want someone to buy that sweet talk_

_That you guys all love to spout.. _

_Baby, count me out.. _

She nervously smiled and strut around stage, watching everyone's eyes, specifically Ratigan look at her with extreme awe.

_If you want to dance, cheek to cheek_

_Then go home and talk all night long _

_If you want to send somebody flowers _

_And share a stupid song _

She grabbed the flower out of her hair and threw it to a table full of thugs that instantly fought over it.

_If you want a woman, who believes that_

_You're what her life's all about _

_Baby, count me out._

_I've been there_

_I've done that_

_Its nowhere_

_Its old hat.. _

One of Ratigan's thugs attempted to touch her, making his blood boil. He stood up and the boys held him back. Rosalie amazingly took care of it. She grabbed the young mice's collar, continuing to sing.

_Forget those thoughts your thinkin.. mister.. _

She dropped him to the floor making him pass out, and turned away swiftly flipping her hair.

_And just regard me as your sister.. _

The boys laughed and cheered at her movement. Rosalie then took a deep breath and walked across the tables, walking back and forth.

_If you want to send Valentines.. _

_If you want to write poetry.. _

_Here's a little change, go call somebody.._

_Who doesn't look like me._

She finally reached Ratigan's table. She grabbed his cravat, making him look around nervously. Their lips almost touched when she began to sing the last set of verses.

_And if you've got plans to fall in love_

_Without a shadow of a doubt_

_Baby, count me out_

_That's what I said_

_I said baby, count me out_

She let go and walked back to the stage disappearing behind the curtains. The boys continued to clap even at her disappearance. Ratigan had a smug look on his face as Fidget hobbled to his boss "Boss? Aren't you mad at those boys for hooting and hollering at Rosalie?"

He took a sip of his drink "Well yes of course I am, but I am particularly proud of her."

"B-but you didn't want Rosalie to perform in the first place?" Bill said.

Raitgan sighed as he fixed his cravat that Rosalie crumpled "If I did encourage it.. she would be less likely to perform. I knew if I told her that she was just some ameatruer.. that would enforce her to prove me wrong..Reverse Psychology boys.." the boys stood dumbfounded as Ratigan rolled his eyes "I will tell you later.."

**Review and follow please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie sat along with the rest of the family, enjoying afternoon tea and scones. Penelope and Girdy were taking care of the children, Girdy was bouncing small P.J on her knee, as Alex and Victoria watched while Ratigan and Rosalie talked to Aunt Nellie.

Girdy pinched the little babies cheek "Oh he is so adorable!" the baby giggled and Penelope chimed in "I agree Girdy he is an absolute dream! Simply adorable!"

Nellie laughed at her cousins "Professor these are indeed lovely children." She smiled at how well behaved they were, even if they were playing around in the sitting area. They treated everyone with respect, treating Aunt Nellie like a real aunt "It is heartwarming to see the next generation so well behaved."

The professor smiled "Thank you Miss Nellie." At that moment, P.J started to cry and was not going to stop. Rosalie sighed and stood up, picking up the baby from Girdy's arms "I'll take him.. he needs a nap." She carried him out of the room as Nellie scooted closer to the professor. He brought a cup of tea to his lips as Nellie spoke "I can't wait until you and Rosalie have children." At that moment, everyone's attention was focused on them, Ratigan spit out his tea and started to cough uncontrollably "I am sorry for prying.."

"N-No it's fine.." Ratigan caught his breath and looked at the women and children with a sort of fear. Girdy tugged on the professor's sleeve "Oh imagine how beautiful they will be!"

"Rosalie's eyes, your fur and hair color.. He or she will be the most beautiful child in London!" Penelope said as she pointed to Alex and Victoria "Well besides them!"

The professor adjusted his cravat nervously as Nellie calmed him "Well you can obviously agree that you will be marrying my niece sometime soon?" Nellie smiled warmly.

Ratigan looked at her in amusement, as if she knew already "Well I-" he looked at the children, as if to help him solve this predicament he was in. Nellie kept going "And you can clearly see that she is the motherly type."

"Yes." he smiled and looked behind him. Nellie grabbed his face and brought it close to his "I am in no rush, but you better get started on that proposal.. Rosalie is a Plunket after all.. she is not the kind of lady who waits."

Like magic, Rosalie walked down the stairs "He just needs to rest, I-" she noticed everyone's wide eyed looks "What are you all staring at?"

Nellie nudged Ratigan who snapped out of his thoughts. He had a lot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

During Rosalie's confinement at Ratigan's lair, she actually had time to think for herself. Hard to explain when she's released that she actually had a good amount of alone time to herself. She never thought that after her father passed she would have ended up as a kidnapped hostage in a criminal's lair.

As she swept the floor's of the main barrel, she began to think about a few nights ago when Ratigan saved her from those criminals in the alley. For being someone so strong, Rosalie was weak and did not have any clue how to get out of this sort of trouble. Then at that moment Ratigan fell in front of her, she knew she had to be as strong as she ever was. After she helped him heal his wound… she saw something in him.. something almost with kindness and a sense of humility. Something that someone of his arrogance wouldn't possess. As she reached the end of the sweeping, she noticed Ratigan interacting with the children and his wounded arm held close to his body, with an almost fatherly appeal. Even though he kept himself kind of distant. She began to observe and think to herself.

"_There's something sweet.. _

_And almost kind.._

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.."_

She smiled to herself and walked out the barrel

"_And now he's dear, and so unsure.. I wonder why I never saw it there before." _

Right at that moment she walked out. Ratigan noticed her at a sideways glance and began to think about how his opinion's have changed. She wasn't scared of him at first.. she was scared for her family. When she cared for his injury.. It's like he had the same bond she shared with her family.

"_She glanced this way.._

_I thought I saw." _

He looked at his arm, bonded with a white bandage and a sling.

"_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw.." _

He shook his thoughts away and his head turned over his shoulder, looking at her, observing her as she continued to clean. They made short eye contact and he quickly turned away, remaining his composure.

"_But it cant be.. I'll just ignore.._

_But yet she's never looked at me that way before…" _

Rosalie escaped behind a corner, attempting to organize her thoughts.. she didn't know what was happening to her.

"_New.. and a bit alarming. _

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be.._

_True that he's no prince charming.." _

She shook it away and continued her jobs

"_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." _

The next day, Rosalie was helping Ratigan with his new coat in his study. Naturally helping to sew and to fit it properly. The children watched as she would finish sewing and have him put it on.. in that moment, they practically looked like a couple.

Alex smiled "_Well, who'd have thought_?"

"_Well, bless my soul_" Victoria nudged him and held a hand close to her heart.

Alex was stumped "_Well, who'd have known_?"

The little white mouse nodded with her brother "_Well, who indeed_?"

Alex watched his Uncle and Rosalie with wide yellow eyes "_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

Victoria nearly squealed and Alex hushed her "_It's so peculiar_!"

They spoke in Unison:

"_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

Alex smiled and crossed his arms "_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

Victoria nudged him, and they slowly walked away, leaving the two adults in peace "_There may be something there that wasn't there before."_

**I NEEDED TO DO THIS… COME ON! YOU WERE ALL ASKING FOR IT.. THIS IS DURING ROSALIE'S TIME WORKING AS A NANNY, WHEN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY RATIGAN! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosalie I-" Ratigan stomped his foot in anger "I feel our relationship has grown into a blossoming romance, and I…." he sighed "Am rambling on.." he grumbled and kicked a small stone away "What I am trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you.. Marry me? No..Rosalie please marry me?" he paced back and forth in front of the Barrel as the boys watched him. Ratigan held a small box in his hand and looked at the large ring inside, but was starting to grumble to himself.

Alex walked out of his room and stood next to the boys, sighing as he watched his uncle panicky wonder what words to say "When is he gonna do it?"

Bill sighed "Tomorrow was three weeks ago.."

"Hasn't Rosalie caught on?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

Nicolas started to sharpen his knife "Rosalie is smart.. She's been very patient with him.. poor girl.. He's been at this for two hours."

For once, Alex saw Ratigan filled with fear. The great professor turned into a… well… a wimp. It's possible for everyone to feel scared, But for Alex, Ratigan was someone strong, the one person who held everyone together. Alex sighed and cracked his knuckles "Leave it to me."

Ratigan continued to mumble to himself, until he felt a touch on his shoulder "Alex, I have no time for-"

"You know Rosalie loves you.."

The professor's eyes widened "Well yes.."

"And if you sound stupid, she is going to love you."

Ratigan's face changed as he waved his nephew away "Alex I think I can handle this adult matter."

The mouse's yellow eyes turned wide like his Uncle's "Oh okay.. I understand.. just wanted to let you know that Aunt Nellie has been thinking of having Rosalie talk to some eligible gentlemen in London.. but you're busy.. I'll let you go." He began to walk away as the Professor called him "Alex!"

He turned around "I thought you'd never ask.."

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Back in his study, Alex had Ratigan sit down as he asked him questions "Now how did you feel when you first met her?"

"Annoyed.." Ratigan rolled his eyes as he recalled when they first met "She was so furious with me.. and at first I thought she was very beautiful.. but the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

Alex grinned "Good we're getting somewhere.. How about when she saved you?"

"Thankful.. surprised.."

"How about when you let her go?"

Ratigan waited for a moment to answer "That was the night I was going to tell her how I felt about her.. That I.. loved her." He sat up in his seat "I am not an affectionate mouse, but when I heard her aunt was sick, I felt her pain and I knew that the best thing for both of us was to let her leave. Cut her off, so she can cut me off as soon as she is with her fiancé. I still had this pain in my chest.. an empty feeling, and if she wasn't there, I don't know how I would have gone on with my life without her by my side." His face darkened "Then when she was..almost killed that night." He paused slightly "As I held her limp body in my arms, I couldn't breathe or think properly." Ratigan stiffened and watched Alex listening along "This wasn't a life I wanted to give her, full of danger and risk's with my reputation she could end up dying because of me.." he sent a small grin to Alex "I finally learned to love.. and I found out she loved me in return." He opened the small engagement ring box "I promise that I will always protect her and love her for the rest of my days.. because she is everything I never knew I needed."

He finished, taking a sigh to himself as he watched Alex walk up to him and touch his Uncle's shoulder "Let me know when she says yes."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, can anyone tell me what six times six is?" the white mouse asked, she turned around after writing the words on the chalkboard. She rested the chalk down and looked at the little mouslings, thinking hard about the answer. One little mouse, with dark auburn pigtails resting at her shoulders raised her hand, the white mouse pulled a piece of grey hair out of her eyes "Yes Rosalie?"

The little mouse timidly answered "Thirty six Miss Amerstad." Her green eyes widened as she awaited her answer. Miss Amerstad answered sweetly "Correct Rosalie! Very good! That was an advanced problem and I am happy you took it head on!"

"Thank you." Rosalie answered back with a shy tone. Two other little girls, a blonde and a raven head both smiled at her and patted her back "I knew you could do it!" the raven haired child commented as the teacher finished the lesson. Rosalie smiled at her "Thanks Ginger, Nora has been teaching me all this week."

Suddenly, Rosalie felt her pigtail being tugged "OW!" she turned around and faced a dark grey mouse with striking blue eyes giggling next to his friends "Nice job on your numbers Rosalie, maybe you can count all the times I yank on your stupid braids." He nudged his friend, a studious cream colored mouse was peeking into his book, while making eye contact with Rosalie's friend, the blonde mouse.

Rosalie spoke up "Shut it Lorenzo!"

The blonde spoke up "Yeah Lorenzo! You're just jealous that Rosalie is better at numbers than you!"

Lorenzo stuck his tougne out at the blonde "You shut it Samantha!"

Miss Amerstad spoke up "Children.." the kids returned to facing the board "Please pay attention to this part.." she continued and Lorenzo yanked on her long braid again. Rosalie turned around and whispered "Stop it Lorenzo!"

"Lorenzo!" Miss Amerstad began "I will personally contact your father and ask him to have a little chat with me.. is that what you want?" Lorenzo scoffed and nudged his friend, who tried to ignore him "You to Rodger Brewster!"

Rodger stuttered and pleaded "Miss Amerstad! I-I didn't- I mean I didn't want-"

"None of that, now back to the lesson!" she turned around and continued writing on the board.

Lorenzo watched Rosalie pay attention to the lesson and leaned in, whispering in her ear "You'll never be as smart or finish your own fights like your daddy . Because you're just a frilly, little girl-"

As soon as he finished, Rosalie tackled him to the ground and started punching him "How dare you! I'll show you tough!" the class started to shout "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Miss Amerstad pushed her way through the crowd and picked up the little girl off the cowering boy, Lorenzo got up and whimpered as Miss Amerstad brought her out "I think she broke my arm.."

Ginger shouted "Get over yourself!"

* * *

"Mr. Hampstead, I really do enjoy your daughter as a student, she is loving, compassionate, friendly to everyone in class… but today she has exhibited behavior I have never seen come out of her."

The tan mouse sighed and looked through the glass window at his daughter, sitting down with a guilty look on her face, tears pouring out of her eyes. The teacher continued "Has she been like this.. outside of class?"

Richard Hampstead blinked his eyes wide "No of course not! Well I mean.. Lorenzo and his parents are our neighbors, and when I travel his parents have been very kind to look after her while I'm gone, along with Nora.. but I never expected to have Lorenzo act like that.. Especially brought up by such wonderful parents."

The teacher shut the blinds to the window and sat at her desk "I understand that your trade business is important Richard." She waved to the window "But I think you need to stay here to let her know that she is strong enough.." he sighed and she touched him on the shoulder "I do apologize that both of you lost a wife and a mother.. so this is your chance to let her know it's going to be O.K." she opened the door "She is one of my favorite students, I'd hate to see such a wonderfully bright child go down the wrong path."

* * *

Richard and Rosalie started to walk home, down the dusty path to their property, watching the setting sun "Rosalie.." Richard began "I want you to know-"

The little girl started to bawl "It wasn't my fault! He started pulling my braids and being a meanie! He is the worst and I never want to see him again! He's a disgusting creep and I will never be friends with him!" she continued to cry as her father embraced her "There, there its okay darlin.."

He tilted her face up "I'm sure he did this to push your buttons.. but what is most important is that you stood up for yourself, in the worst way possible.. but you did. If that isn't strong, I don't know what is.." he held her little paws "Now I want you to know that of course fighting is not the answer, but you are one of the strongest mice I know."

She pouted "You're just saying that because you have to."

"No! I mean it!" he picked her up and held the little seven year old in his arms "People are going to tell you that you can't do what you want.." he laughed "You are so much like your mother, so passionate and firey.. you need to show them you can.. without almost causing bodily injuries of course.." he set her down and knelled to her height "You are more than a pretty face Rosalie, you are meant for greatness, and sometimes those people are going to close the doors you want to go through, but just because that door closes, doesn't mean it won't open again."

She smiled and wiped her tears on her sleeve "I understand.." she hugged him "I'll do better daddy, I promise."

He held her hand as they started to walk "That's my girl."

They remaind silent for a few moments "That Lorenzo didn't see it coming." Rosalie commented.

Richard laughed and picked up the little girl, placing her on his shoulders "That's because no one messes with my girl!"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie sat in her father's study, reading away at some of the many books in his bookshelf. She had read many of the adventure books, hoping that one day that could come true. She wanted to venture off like her father, off to the unknown, to see what has never been seen before. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the front door of the house slam. She walked out and saw her father arriving days early from his trip, Nora following him closely.

"That is the last straw!" Richard walked into the kitchen and brought out a piece of cheese, chomping away.

Nora took the cheese from his hand "It's happened twice Richard.. you can't trust those docks anyway."

Rosalie peeked through the doorway and noticed the frustrated look on her father's face, almost turning red like a tomato "Father?" Richard turned around and his frown disappeared "Aw hello there princess." He smiled and walked to her embracing her warmly. Rosalie took his hands "Father, what's wrong?"

"OH…" he sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair "Just some trouble with the last shipment.."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What happened.."

Richard smiled "Come, lets have a nice lunch."

Nora grabbed his collar before he walked out the door "Don't you hide anything Richard! Tell her that your shipment of those artifacts was stolen.. again."

"Stolen!" Rosalie's green eyes turned wide as she sat down to absorb her thoughts "Those vases.. and that ivory statue.. any idea who?"

"Some fiends that work towards the river front area.. they we're disguised.. and it was too dark to see the leader of the group.. he was a large creature… but the brightest yellow eyes.." he sighed and sat down next to her "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry.."

"Well at least I know you're safe.." Rosalie patted his hand "They may have taken your pay for the month, but at least they didn't take your life.."

Richard smiled and held her face "What they don't possess, however, is my greatest treasure of all.." he kissed her on the forehead and shook his thoughts away "I just hope someday, when I take you to London you will never have to meet that horrible corrupt scoundrel.."

She sat up and bit into a piece of cheese "I doubt I ever will!"

**FORESHADOWING! **

**REVIREW AND FOLLOW!**

**ONE OF MY FAVORITES THAT I'VE WRITTEN..**


	7. Chapter 7

A young grey rat was sulking in his room, watching the clock in five minute increments. His mother, a white mouse knocked on the door "Son? Are you ready?" His mother smiled as she looked in the mirror, fixing her dress.

"I just do not see the point mother." He rolled his eyes as his mother slicked back his black hair "I just want you to be nice, I'm not asking much.. just do this for me." she smiled and led him to the mirror, looking with him at the young ten year old in the mirror "Think of it as a playdate."

The carriage rolled up to the large private property. A young tan mouse walked out of the carriage and smiled at the lady mouse at the front door "Ah Uberta! Lovely as ever!" Uberta, the white mouse smiled and curtsied "Richard Orson Hampstead, you never fail to woo a woman." Richard noticed the young boy hiding beside Uberta "And who might this young man be? Padriac James no doubt.." he smiled at the young boy. The boy stayed quiet as Uberta continued "You are always welcome to our humble home Richard, and to you, young Rosalie!" she waved to the carriage and out popped a little girl of only six, a little tan mouse, with bright green eyes and long auburn hair toppling over her shoulders and part of her light blue dress. She shyly held her father's hand as he gently pushed her towards Padriac James.

"Padriac.. dear? Go on.." she smiled nervously.

He rolled his eyes "Mother!"

"James!" she shouted. He scoffed and walked up to the little girl and bowing gently "Hello Rosalie Hampstead, I'm very pleased to meet you."

She curtsied and he walked away in a huff "Pleased to meet you Padriac James." His mother motioned him back to her as Rosalie held out her hand, she had an annoyed look on her face as he grabbed it and kissed her paw, he immediately started to spit on the ground in disgust.

"_I cant believe I'm stuck with her all summer_

_I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box_

Rosalie glared at him.

"_He looks conceited"_

Padriac James rolled his yellow eyes again "_What a total bummer_"

Both thought at the same time _"If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox"_

He smiled wide "_So happy you could come"_

"_So happy to be here"_ she returned the smile

Both cringed _"How I'd like to run"_

They both walked away from each other, this whole summer was a disaster.. what they didn't know is that their parents would bring them together.. in hopes they would merge their trading companies.

"_This is not my idea"_

James:_ "This isn't my idea"_

"_Of fun"_

As the children started to play, they began to wrestle uncontrollably, smacking one another while their parents talked.

Uberta smiled "_The children seem to get along quite nicely!"_

Richard smiled _"We'll join our companies if this arrangement clicks"_

"_My dear Richard, that's my point precisely_"

Richard waved his hands in the air _"It's such good parenting"_

"_And politics"_

Uberta laid out a helping hand "_So happy we agree_"

Richard shook it "_I think we've got a deal_"

Uberta nudged him "_James's quite a catch!"_

Both at the same time:

"_This is my idea_

_This is my idea_

_Of a match"_

The following summer, the children did indeed grow, For Rosalie however, it was an awkward phase for her. Rosalie paced back and forth in her room, tugging on her auburn braids as she searched for new overalls. Her father watched her panic:

"_Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep James waiting"_

Rosalie crossed her arms:

"_I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And father I get seasick."_

Uberta noticed James and his new friend, a little bat named Fidget throwing darts at a small picture of Rosalie that they drew, with a longer tail, buck teeth and bulging eyes.

"_She soon will be arriving" _she cringed at the display on the wall.

_Is that respect you're showing!"_

James crossed his arms:

"_You make me kiss her hand again_

_I swear I'm gonna be sick"_

Richard and Rosalie arrived at the dock in London as Uberta welcomed them with open arms. Fidget used his slingshot to throw a tomato at Rosalie's face:

"_One day your Padriac will be her intended!" _Richard whispered to her.

Uberta smiled gleefully_:_

"_Splendid!"_

The boys ran around the property, attempting to hide from Rosalie.

"_We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!"_

Rosalie shouted "Hey fellas, wait up!"

Fidget whispered to his friend as they ran to the tree house "Quick, put on some speed"

James brought out a little sign saying no girls allowed, Rosalie stopped at the tree house and huffed to herself.

James snickered "When picking teams"

Fidget cackled:

"_Or friends_"

James smiled _"I'd never choose her."_

Fidget laughed and pointed at her

"_You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read"_

Rosalie stomped her foot

"_This really isn't fair"_

Fidget and James:

"_We really couldn't care!"_

Rosalie kicked the weak part of the tree, sending the treehouse going down toppling on top of her. She ended up breaking her arm and leg, along with a head injury. The boys suffered the same karma, waving their departure in crutches and bandages.

"_Boys, it's all or none_

_This is not my idea"_

James and Rosalie:

"_This isn't my idea_

_Of fun!"_

During the winter days, the two found it a safe haven to be away from eachother, the servants around both households started to murmur to themselves:

"_Long before, you see_

_James and Rosalie_

_Were destined to be wedded_

_However anyone could see_

_The only point on which they didn't disagree_

_Was that the very thought of summertime_

_Was dreaded"_

The next couple of summers, James was noticeably taller and more toned in muscle. Rosalie began to grow in grace, but could still pack a punch, her brown hair was in a braid as she buried thorough chests of dress up clothes. James watched her with amusement, also with disgust.

"_She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

_She's always flirting with my own guards.."_

Fidget nudged him:

"_I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up" _James nudged him and he fell to the floor.

James and Rosalie began to play cards at the table, Fidget was behind her admitting her hand :

"_I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four sevens and a ten!"_

Rosalie smiled wickedly:

"_I think I've won again!"_

They threw their cards down and slammed their heads on the table:

"_Every time she's won!"_

She smiled and rested her chin on her hand:

"_This is my idea"_

James marched away "_This isn't my idea"_

"_Of fun"_

The servants began to whisper to one another as the teens played with eachother:

"_It'll be like a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_If only we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_

_Someday these two will marry_

_Two lands will be united_

_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!"_

Before they left on the boat once again, Rosalie used her slingshot and aimed at James, hitting him in the face with a tomato. He cringed as she boarded and Rosalie smirked wide, leaving him to another winter to himself. Richard was in his study, writing a letter of distress to Uberta. He pondered as he wrote the letters in large cursive letters.

"_What if Rosalie doesn't go for the merger?"_

Uberta read the letter and exclaimed:

"_Urge her!"_

The last summer had arrived before they would meet again. Rosalie was in her own guestroom and was fixing her hair. The girl had certainly grown out of her awkward stage into a great beauty. She had inherited the wide green eyes of her father and her clumsiness grew to grace. She combed her hair in frustration and adjusted her dark blue dress, not knowing that a very grown up James was in the room next door. He had certainly inherited the rat gene by his father, but embraced it to his capability. His broad shoulders and slicked black hair added to the suaveness, but he was not too thrilled about today's event.

Rosalie and James:

"_For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September!"_

James was pushed out of his room by his mother, who; although smaller than him, could still push his buttons.

"_All their pushing and annoying hints"_

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Richard grabbed her hand, leading her to the ballroom.

"_I've got bruises with their fingerprints"_

James didn't bother turning around to look at her

"_I can do much better I am sure"_

Rosalie:

"_He's so immature."_

At that moment, curiously James turned around and instantly lit up. He saw Rosalie look at him the same way. All those years had led to this moment, and they didn't realize that through their differences, they finally learned to love.

Rosalie nervously smiled at him:

"_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone"_

James was amazed at her, her beauty and courage to see him differently:

"_She started out as such an ugly duckling_

_And somehow suddenly became a swan"_

Rosalie walked towards him and curtsied

"_So happy to be here"_

James bowed gently, taking her hand and kissing it, not being disgusted of course:

"_'Til now I never knew"_

Both:

"_It is you I've been dreaming of"_

James held her hand:

"_This is my idea"_

Rosalie rested her arms on his shoulders:

"_This is my idea"_

Both reached closer and closer, until they finally met with a kiss.

"_This is my idea_

_Of love"_

_**THIS IS A WHAT IF THEY KNEW EACH OTHER THROUGH CHILDHOOD! I WAS THINKING ABOUT THIS AND ITS TOO DARN APPROPRIATE!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

THIS TAKES PLACE IN BETWEEN MY WORK IN PROGRESS: MENDING HEARTS, chapter one... PROPOSAL TO ROSALIE

* * *

Ratigan let Rosalie sit on the stone bench in the garden, he paced back and forth as she watched him curiously "James, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" he turned his head "What did you say?"

"You seem upset.. is there something on your mind?" she smiled "You know you can trust me James."

He turned to her quickly "Nothing is wrong! My dear, I-" he stopped for a moment "I just.. umm" he chuckled "I can't even talk to you.."

Rosalie gasped "What did I do wrong? I thought what we had was special.. I mean I understand if you want to-"

"No!" he sighed "Rosalie, I have to ask what you are doing for the rest of your life."

"What?" she stopped in her tracks.

He stopped pacing in front of her "I love you Rosalie."

She grinned "Well, I love you too."

He looked around the wide garden, not noticing Nellie and the rest of the group spying as they sat at the balcony above them "I've known you for a short time.. but I feel I've known you my entire life. I have heard people ask other couples in love, 'What is so special about them'" he turned to her "For me and you, I want to spend the rest of my life figuring that out."

"James?" her eyes went wide.

He started to walk to her, beginning to kneel down on one knee "Rosalie Ann Hampstead, you are a one of the bravest, kindest mice I've ever had the pleasure, I feel when I am with you I don't have too impress for your attention.. What I'm trying to say is.."

"James?" She said as he grabbed her hand.

Ratigan smiled "Rosalie will you marry me?"

She flailed her arms in the air "YES!" she jumped on him making him fall over, they both laughed as she smiled "Yes, Yes a million times yes!" she kissed him passionately and let go "I thought you'd never ask! It's about time!" Ratigan laughed while they were still both on the floor "Rosalie come now! You have to let me put the ring on your finger." They both sat up as he brought out a large diamond ring, slipping it onto her finger "James.. This is absolutely beautiful."

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes "I love you."

She got up and dusted herself off "Well, I guess we have to tell Nellie and the others now, be prepared to have your ears talked off!" she laughed.

Ratigan looked up "I don't think we have too." Rosalie looked up and crossed her arms, watching her family spy on her, but it didn't affect her.. she has a wedding to plan.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"She wouldn't dare!"

"You wanna bet?"

Alex rolled his eyes and put his book down, he looked over at Victoria "OH great."

Victoria whined "This is going to ruin everything! If they keep arguing well never get them to fall for each other!"

"Easy dear sister." Alex smiled "Let's see what the damage is."

They walked out of their room and noticed Ratigan and Rosalie facing each other in the main part of the lair. Ratigan smiled "My baby Felicia has far better taste than to follow your orders."

"Yeah?" Rosalie crossed her arms "Not that since I've been trapped here, I've been the one looking after her, combing her fur, feeding her strict vegetarian meals, making sure she gets her required sleep-"

"Vegetarian!?"

Rosalie smiled "Sure a few fish now and then, she obviously hates it.. but she obviously LOVES me." She laughed watching Ratigan huff around "Impossible! You've trained my weapon of authority as some fat housecat!" he brought out his bell "I won't be convinced so easily Miss Hampstead."

As the bell rang, Felicia came around the corner quicker than usual. Rosalie smiled wide "See? She's not huffing out of breath.. and you have to admit it was quicker than she usually comes, What do you do while you wait for her to kill, smoke a cigarette?"

He paused a minute and started at her, as if she read his mind. Ratigan rolled his eyes and grinned "So nice knowing you Miss Hampstead." He looked at his cat "Felicia, kill." He looked back at Rosalie, with a smug grin on her face making him want to kill her himself. Felicia just stood there, beginning to yawn. Ratigan's eyes widened "Felicia! Kill!"

Felicia stretched and laid down in front of Rosalie who rubbed her nose in return, making the fat cat purr "Looks like your baby is growing up." She grinned "What can I say I'm a natural at affection, that's why Elijah and I are such a cute couple."

Ratigan scoffed "You two are quite lovely together."

"We are, thank you." She said.

Ratigan started to walk off "It is a shame you are not attracted to him."

Her green eyes widened "What? Wait a-" she marched after him into the main barrel. Alex and Victoria followed behind "This is going bad."

Rosalie dusted off her blue dress "Come back here. You... you can't just say something like that and walk away." She pointed at him "I will have you know that I am very attracted to Elijah."

He snapped his fingers and Bill came out of nowhere with a drink to put in his hand. He sat on his throne "Well, obviously."

She faced him on his throne "I am. He's... We are perfect for each other. He understands me..." she began to fiddle with her ring finger.

The grey rat laughed "Understands you? Wow. What passion." He then quirked his eyebrow "I didn't hear you mention love."

Rosalie scoffed and walked away "You are so jealous."

Ratigan spit out his drink, all over Bill who quickly wiped it off, not wanting to miss the action happening before him. He scoffed and followed her out of the barrel, right where Felicia was sleeping. "Why would I be jealous of Elijah? He's got to spend the rest of his life married to you."

She quickly turned around and walked up to him, poking him on the shoulder "I loathe you." She immediately regretted her decision as Ratigan poked her back, nearly sending her to the floor "I loathe you!"

She was about to smack him as Felicia opened one eye and swished her tail underneath Rosalie's legs, pushing her towards Ratigan. In a quick impulse, he grabbed her close, her arms locked around his neck. She peered into his yellow eyes, both of their stares locked into one another "I loathed you…. first." The moment only lasted a few seconds, but for the couple it lasted days. Their faces started towards each other, ready to kiss when Rosalie snapped out of it and let go, and noticing Ratigan's arms around her waist.

Bill smiled "Should I just go back to work?" he laughed "Sorry boss."

Ratigan let go quickly "Hmm? Yes Bill go.. um.." he turned back, but Alex and Victoria saw the dark blush on his cheeks. Alex sent a thumbs up to Felicia, who purred in return.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! This is from my first story, while she was being confined at Ratigan's lair. The argument is from Princess Diaries 2**


	10. Chapter 10

Lorenzo paced back and forth in the courtyard as Rosalie walked out the back door "Oh Rosalie good thing you're here." He smiled.

Rosalie softly laughed "Well it is my house Lorenzo."

Lorenzo nervously laughed and took her hands "Rosalie you have such a wonderful sense of humor."

"Lorenzo are you alright?" she sat on a stone bench "If you need to tell me something-"

"No! I mean yes! I uh.. have to.." he pulled his hand in his pocket and laughed "I know it's been a hard time so far.. with your.."

"Yeah.. Daddy's gone now." She rubbed the small tears forming in her eyes. Lorenzo grabbed her hand lovingly and smiled "Of course it's hard.. Richard was an amazingly loyal man.. and I made him a promise."

"What was that?" her back straightened quickly.

He rose up "Well, before he.. well, you know. I promised him that if something happened to him at all.. I would be the one to take care of you."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she nodded. Lorenzo continued "Rosalie I love you, and I can take care of you and give you anything you want. With that being said." He began to kneel on one knee "Rosalie, will you marry me?" he opened a small black box to reveal a small diamond ring.

Rosalie bit her lip "Lorenzo.. I- With everything going on.. Me and Nellie are-"

"Will be safe here with me! I mean I can take care of you and give you all the love you deserve!" he rose up "What could be more than that?"

Rosalie grabbed the box and closed it "Lorenzo, I'm not ready."

"But we've been together for over three years, I've known you for our whole lives. Rosalie what do I need to do to get you to say yes?"

Rosalie handed him the box "Lorenzo, I'm going to London with Nellie, We're starting over."

"Why can't I be part of it?"

Rosalie defended herself "Lorenzo if you really loved me you would not make this harder than it has to be." She sighed "I know you promised my father I'd be taken care of, but part of me knows I can take care of myself. I'm at a time in my life where I want to spend having adventures!" she watched Lorenzo plop on the stone bench in defeat "Fine."

Rosalie began to kneel down to him "You are going to find someone better than me."

He scoffed "How am I gonna do that.. You're different than those pampered airheads."

She laughed "True." Rosalie blew a piece of hair out of her face and handed the box back to Lorenzo "You'll need to give love a little more time.. trust me please." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush darkly.

Lorenzo got up "You know, New Orleans isn't going to be the same without you." He looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"We'll see each other again." She walked up the stone steps. As she was heading to the door, Lorenzo smiled "I hope the next guy has a harder time falling in love with you." he playfully winked as she shut the door. Lorenzo sighed and looked at the sky, the sun peaking over the morning clouds.

**This is before my first story even began, Lorenzo is so understanding of her, but has a hard time letting go.. he has an even harder time convincing himself Rosalie fell in love with Ratigan.. ahahahah **

**Review and Follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ratigan walked in the pouring rain, holding a package close to his chest. He huffed as the rain continued to pour, soaking his hat and coat. He muttered to himself "The things I do.." he finally made it towards the river front, where the waves crashed against the wooden pier. He climbed through the pipes, almost falling over in the murky water. He cursed himself and finally made it through.

Bill ran to him and grabbed his soaking coat "She wants pickles… where are the pickles?!"

He rolled his eyes "What else does she want? Where is she?"

Bill gulped "In the kitchen.."

* * *

Rosalie paced through the kitchen, foraging for food. Her blue bathrobe and nightgown covered her visible bump. Fidget nervously followed her around "Fidget, Ratigan said to watch over me, not hover over me like my shadow."

He giggled "Sorry Mrs. Ratigan.. I'll stay over here."

"Ughhh I'm starving." She held her belly "Eating for two is harder than it looks." She crept through the cabinets "Where the heck are the pickles?"

"Rosalie?" She turned and saw Ratigan holding a pink box in his hands, she gasped with delight as she grabbed the box and opened it "Oh, you wonderful man." Ratigan smiled and expected a kiss, only seeing that she grabbed the box and headed to their room. He rolled his eyes and walked to the room, nearly falling over.

Rosalie finished nearly half the chocolate cake in front of her, she sat on the edge of the bed, covering the sheets with chocolate crumbs. She looked up like a hungry ferel animal and laughed "Thanks for the cake, darling.. I'm sorry I'm a bit hostile." She burped, making him gasp "Sorry. Those health books we're not kidding when they said I'd be hungry.." she saw his disgusted look and started to cry "And that.." she sniffled "I'd be fragile and emotional…" she laid on the bed, and continued to stuff the cake in her face.

Ratigan watched her strange behavior as she continued to cry "You think I'm fat…"

"Rosalie-"

"I'm a fat and ugly creature…" she curled in the satin blankets "You think I'm ugly!"

He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her up "Those words never left my lips my dear!" she sniffled "You want someone young and new… I'm fat and old!" she shouted into the pillow.

"Rosalie, don't talk like that!" he noticed her muffled cries in the pillow "Even if I cannot understand some of the words coming from your mouth."

"I'm sorry.." she said.

Ratigan sighed "I am not afraid of you, or even offended by your current habits. I am just..new to this like you are and I am adjusting.. being a family man is not my forte."

She sniffled "I know, I don't want to overwork you.." she held his hand "I am very grateful for you and I love you. And… we will get through this stuff together, okay?" she smiled "And also think he or she will be as new to this as we are."

"No truer words have ever been said." He kissed her cheek and whispered "And between you and me, I believe this look is very becoming on you.. You are absolutely glowing my darling. Why would I want another woman when I have a star in my life."

"You flirt." She said, playfully shoving him.

He chuckled, rising up off the bed. He reached for the cake on the bed, she quickly slapped his hand "Nope. This is mine." She grabbed her stomach "Ours I should say."

Ratigan scoffed and stubbornly walked out the door.

Fidget hobbled up to him, outside the bedroom "Boss, Is Rosalie going to be okay? She's scaring me…"

He laughed "We are all going to be fine."

Suddenly, Rosalie shouted from behind the door "Honey! Can you get me some pickles!" she paused "And some bananas!" Ratigan motioned his hand, knowing she would add something else "And chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!" He rolled his eyes and marched right into the kitchen with Fidget hobbling behind him.

* * *

**this is during her pregancy... she's the picture of health.. ahahahaha**


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie set Ellie down on the changing table, she started to talk to the baby "Ellie! Hi Ellie! Who's my little girl!" She opened her little pink onesie to reveal her little diaper. Rosalie tickled her tummy to the result of making her laugh. Rosalie laughed with her and started to prepare the changing of her diaper.

Ellie started to giggle "Da-Da."

"Yes Ellie! Da-Da!" it was the only word Ellie knew since she started talking, and was very easy to be repeated. It wasn't a favoritism, it was just an easy word. Rosalie had grown a little jealous of the word and tried to push her away from it "Ellie, Say Mama!"

The baby smiled "Da-Da."

"Ma-Ma!" Rosalie touched her little legs "Come on! Say MaMa!"

Ellie took her foot "Mmmm…"

"Yes!"

"Da-da" Ellie spurted out, not ready to form the word.

Rosalie had grown stubborn, but still remained a smile on her face "Ma-Ma! Come on it's easy!"

"Da-Da!"

"Ma MA!"

"Da-da."

"Ma-Ma!"

Ellie smiled "Da-Da!"

She threw her hands up in the air and stormed off "Fine! Change your own diaper!"

Ratigan appeared in the master bedroom right as she walked out "What is the matter my dear?" he smiled gently at her. Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly "Your daughter is calling you!"

Ellie gurgled, still repeating the name "Da-Da, Da-Da, Da-Da.."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Ratigan snickered "What can I say? She has good taste.."

**INSPIRED BY BOB'S BURGERS WHEN LINDA IS CHANGING LOUISE'S DIAPER… I LOVE THAT SHOW SO MUCH.. PLUS THIS IS WHAT I WOULD DO WHEN I WAS LITTLE.. I WOULD REPEAT THE WORD OVER AND OVER AGAIN WHEN MY MOM WOULD WANT ME TO SAY "MA-MA" AHAHAHH**


	13. Chapter 13

Nicolas paced back and forth in Ratigan's room "Tonight is the night boss!"

"I'm not sure I can do this.." he muttered under his breath, hesitating as he brushed his hair back. Bill crossed his arms "You don't have time to be timid boss. You must be bold-"

Nicolas finished "Daring!"

Alex sat on the opposite chair, and watched Ratigan slip on his white shirt and start to repeat the words "Bold.. Daring." He started buttoning the small buttons. Alex stood up on the chair "There will be music. Romantic candlelight provided by Victoria!" he moved off the couch and stood by the mirror next to his uncle "And when the time is right, you confess your love."

He was inspired, his back stood straight in confidence "Yes, I—I con—" he slunk back down "No.. I can't." Alex handed him his soft royal blue jacket "You care for the girl don't you?"

He slipped it on carefully not to rip the sleeves "More than anything."

"Well then you must tell her! Tonight!" Bill said to him. Victoria knocked on the door and cleared her throat "Ahem.. Your lady awaits.." she giggled.

* * *

Ratigan stood outside in the lair double checking his royal blue suit for any flaws, hearing the clicking steps of Rosalie's heels. She came into the light and revealed a beautiful golden ball gown. Her hair was tied in a elegant half-up do, with wisps hanging on the side of her face. She nervously looked up at him "Hi." She said.

"You look beautiful." He took her arm and led her into the barrel. Ratigan nervously looked behind him at all of them staring intently at them.

**Tale as old as time… **

**True as it can be..**

**Barley even friends, then somebody bends..**

**Unexpectedly. **

They sat silently at the long dining table, while Nicolas carefully took out his violin and started to set the mood.

**Just a little change… **

**Small to say the least **

Rosalie looked over at Ratigan and smiled. She placed her silver ware down and rose up out of her chair "Would you like to dance?"

He paused "Oh.. um.. no-"

He heard Victoria, Alex and the boys whisper loudly "Dance with her!"

Rosalie took her hands and helped him up, taking him to the dance floor.

**Both a little scared, neither one prepared. **

**Beauty and the Beast. **

Rosalie put her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped closer to him. His eyes widened in fear as he looked over at Nicolas, Bill and Fidget, who nodded in approval.

**Ever just the same?... **

**Ever a surprise?... **

They started to move along the shiny tile dance floor, a little hesitantly. Ratigan soon grasped the concept and gently took her around the floor.

**Ever as before, ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise..**

He took her hand and started to sweep her across the floor. He picked her up by the waist and gently placed her down. The skirts of her golden gown started to twirl gracefully. Victoria sighed and laid her head on her chin, smiling at the two dance.. it was like a fairy tale.

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange,**

**Finding you can change, learning you were wrong..**

The song in the air became gentle, and Rosalie leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they waltzed. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked over at Bill and Fidget, who jumped up silently and nodded in approval.

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time,**

**Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast… **

Victoria blew out some candles, making the room slightly dark. The couple continued to dance along until they reached the outside of the barrel. They quietly watched as they walked to Ratigan's private outside area, the only way to the outside world from the dark and coldness of the lair. It was time.

**Tale as old as time,**

**Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast.**

* * *

**SO I REALLY COULDN'T HELP WRITING THIS.. IT'S MY FAVORITE MOVIE AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP IN MY STORIES IS BASICALLY ROUNDED AROUND BELLE AND THE BEAST.. IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED AHAHAHAH**

**P.S, THIS IS WHEN HE CONFESSES HIS LOVE, BUT LETS HER GO INSTEAD.. RELATIONSHIP GOALS AM I RIGHT? JUST KIDDING **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ginger and Nicolas sat across the table in the brightly lit restaurant, holding each other's hands lovingly "We're so excited." Ginger kissed his cheek "Wedding planning is gonna be a synch." She looked over at Rosalie and Ratigan, who looked at them with a curious gaze. Rosalie nodded "How has it been?"

"Pretty stressful." Nicolas said "I didn't know there were different shades of pink." His eyes wandered off as Ginger wrapped an arm around him, bringing him back to reality "Well.. it is stressful.. but I'm sure it's easy once you get the hang of it.."

Rosalie looked over at Ratigan and they hesitated. They both said at the same time "Well.."

Ginger's blue eyes turned to concern "Well.. what?! How was it for you? You had such a beautiful wedding.. I'm sure the planning wasn't that bad?"

* * *

"_Rosalie?" Nellie said walking down the hall. Rosalie placed her books down and faced Nellie and a rather snooty looking young mouse next to her "Yes.. Aunt Nellie.. who is this?" _

_The mouse scoffed as Nellie smiled brightly "This is Francois Claude Von Damentris.. he is a well known fashion designer in Paris! I've asked him to help with your dress and be an image consultant for you!" _

"_Oh." Rosalie said "Aunt Nellie I-" Francois grabbed her by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes "This is the bride?" he shrugged his shoulders "I've worked with worse.." _

"_Excuse me-" _

"_Hush! I am working!" he brought out a small notepad "We need something bold… daring… and something.. hmmmm abstract." He turned around Rosalie, his small feet turning swiftly "Not skinny like my usual models.. wide hips." He noticed her stand with her back slumped over, he quickly took her shoulders and placed them back "Bad posture." _

"_Why I outta-" she brought up her fist, Nellie quickly grabbed it "Rosalie! He is a professional. Let him work!" _

"_I will turn this awkward duck into an elegant swan!" _

_They stood behind the dressing room. Nellie shouted "Rosalie! Are you ready?" _

_Francois appeared through the curtain "Let me work!" Nellie stood back "Of course! Of course!"_

* * *

_The little grey mouse jumped onto the small stage and faced the girls; Victoria, Penelope, Girdy and Nellie. "I have worked over and over again to transform this severe, bad postured and unrefined mouse.. into a beautiful swan!" he moved to the curtains, not noticing them move "A beautiful swan?" _

"_Rosalie? Are you ready?" _

_They heard a long sigh and Rosalie emerged from the curtains.. the dress was covered in feathers and had long sleeves with ruffles and huge puffy sleeves on the top. The top veil had a long feather emerging from the side and long trails of beads hitting Rosalie in the face. The corset sucked her in as she gasped for air carefully "What do you think?" _

_Nellie's eyes widened "Well.. it's um." _

"_The feathers are nice.." Penelope nudged Girdy "OH yes.. very nice.." she looked over at Rosalie "Rosie? Can you breathe in that?" _

_Francois shrugged his shoulders "It is a small risk for a wonderful time." _

_Rosalie looked at herself in the mirror "Oh my.. this is too much." She gasped for air "I can't even breathe in this! Can't we loosen it?" she blew the little pieces of beads out of her eyes._

"_Don't you want my design?" he said quickly "I only think of the best visions.. are you sabatoging my sense of fashion?" _

_Her lip quivered "No, but-" _

"_Then my design is perfect!" he scoffed "It is a shame that this dress does not fit you, my designs are for sizes zero to four.. I have slayed over a hot sewing machine, trying to take it out for you."_

_Rosalie's cheeks became red "THAT IS IT!" She hunched over her back, splitting the dress in the back. She sighed with relief and took off the ridiculous veil "This is outrageous!" she watched him scoff "You want me to be a SWAN? Well not in this getup! I feel like a- a- a HUGE duck! And so what if I'm not like your stuck up models? Frankly I'd rather look like a simple minded girl instead of being something I'm not! So take your feathers and choke on 'em for all I care!" she ripped off the dress to reveal her bloomers and corset "Now get out and go create costumes for a stick!" she stomped back to the curtain as Francois stood frozen, his eyes widened as he quickly ran crying out of the dressing room._

* * *

_Rosalie held up two white roses and faced Ratigan as he sat on the dining table "Okay, which roses?" _

"_Rosalie, they're both white." _

_She huffed "No they're not." _

"_Yes they are." He laughed "You ordered samples of two roses that have the exact same color.." _

"_I can't believe you!" she held them both up "One is crème, one is white.." she looked at them "They are two different colors! I'm not stupid! Look at them!" _

_He carefully put down his newspaper and started to agree with her "Okay.. I like that one! I see a difference, I really do!" _

"_Yeah?" she held them up "Okay, which one is crème?" He hesitated as she held both white roses up "Which one?" Ratigan looked at them carefully "Um.. of course it's.." _

"_I'm waiting." _

"_That one?" he pointed to the one on the right._

_Rosalie stomped out of the kitchen "I'm going home." _

_Ratigan started to march after her "Wait! Rosalie, darling, sweetheart? Dear? Please! Don't! I really like the left one!"_

* * *

_Penelope held down two different plates for Rosalie and Ratigan to taste from. She held the small little appetizers down "And here we have two special appetizers for the reception dinner.." _

_Rosalie bit into one of the small little treats "Wow. This is good!" she watched her fiancé nod "I agree, these are delightful!" he continued to chew, "What is this?" _

"_Pickled rattlesnake." She said. The two immediately spit out the treat, coughing and gagging for air. They immediately started drinking from their cups. Rosalie choked out "You gave us rattlesnake?! Why would you even order this!" she patted Ratigan's back, helping him cough for air. _

_Penelope started to twiddle with her fingers "Well, it was all the rage in western cuisine and I thought you would like the class of it.. it is a delicacy!" she looked at them "Was it too spicy?"_

* * *

_Rosalie was helping assign invitations with Victoria and Alex in the kitchen. She carefully went through the list when Ginger marched in "Rosalie! I have a surprise for you!" _

_She muttered "Oh no.." Ginger was covered in a long trench coat "I know how much you struggled with the design for the bridesmaids dresses and I had a great idea." She unbuttoned the top buttons "I know how you couldn't decide between blue and magenta so I went with both!" she burst open her coat "Boom!" _

"_Oh my goodness." _

_The dress was mermaid tail shaped, and it reached her knees. The magenta ruffles mixed with a light blue torso and it had a long magenta ribbon trailing in the back. The lace covering had small polka dots on the bodice and made most of the ruffles towards the knee "So? What do you think!?" _

_Victoria shouted "I love it!" _

_Rosalie rubbed her temples "Well, Ginger.. I-" _

"_Well, I was talking to that tailor down past the market place and he said he'd do this for all the bridesmaids!" _

_Ratigan walked in and gasped "Oh my-" _

"_Isn't it great?!" Ginger said happily spinning around. He looked over at Rosalie, who mouthed to him "Help."_

* * *

Ratigan and Rosalie looked at each other, silently turning back. Ratigan was about to speak as Rosalie leaned in "It was fine! You're gonna be fine!"

"What?!" Ratigan said.

Rosalie stood up "Well, we have to go now." She hugged ginger and patted Nicolas "Goodnight guys!"

They walked out of the restaurant as Ratigan stormed out "Are you joking Rosalie?! Planning our wedding was a nightmare! You said it yourself! The flowers, the dresses, the food! It was a absolute horror!"

"How about the end?"

He sighed and looked at her "Well, seeing you at the end of the aisle.." he looked to the stars "It made it all worthwhile.. any struggle or flower decision.. any brutal dress maker."

Rosalie smiled "See? I'd like them to figure it out too.. we did have our bad times of course, but we did it. And we stuck together." She leaned her head on his shoulder "I love Ginger like a sister, but it's up to her to discover what a hectic thing it is to get married." He looked down at her "To someone you love of course." he wrapped an arm around her "I suppose your right." He chuckled "I feel pity for Nicolas." Walking out in the moonlight. Rosalie laughed along with him "Well, we'll just watch the show burn in flames while we sit back and relax.."

"You have a wicked sense of humor my dear, which I absolutely adore."

Rosalie and him intertwined their hands "But what I don't understand, did you really not know the difference between those two roses?" she watched him stiffen up "I still love you."

"Was it the one on the right?" he said. Rosalie laughed kindheartedly as they turned the corner.

* * *

**Dedicated to a good friend. **


End file.
